


Operation All Realms

by Ciardha



Series: Locksley-Mills saga [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hood-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciardha/pseuds/Ciardha
Summary: Takes place 5 1/2 years after the conclusion of "Resolution" and in between chapters 5 and 6 of "Summer Interludes". One of the alternate reality storybooks is causing chaotic magic to damage all realities. Henry, Regina, Robin and all the people with magical abilities must work together to stop the potential destruction of everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Operation All Realms

Chapter 1

Henry chuckled at his sister Hope's book report on the "The Great Gatsby". She clearly wasn't impressed by Fitzgerald's book. She made some good points too, in a very sarcastic way. He could definitely see mom's influence.

Hope hadn't complained about him being her senior English teacher like Roland had. Hope liked analyzing things, so she enjoyed writing book reports. She also liked talking about the books with him when the family got together. She hated reading her reports in front of class, though. She was the polar opposite of Roland as a student.

A weird gleam caught the corner of his eye. Henry turned around in his chair. He'd made his home office the room where all the storybooks had been shelved. Something had flashed back somewhere in them. The light flared again. He stood up and walked over to the shelf he'd seen it coming from. Something was up with the storybooks on that shelf.

When he looked, he could see it wasn't the books, but something behind them. He pulled the volumes out and saw it. A storybook shoved against the back, behind the others. Then he remembered. A number of years ago he had hid it there. It was the awful alternate Storybrooke storybook. The one where terrible things kept happening, where mom never learned about the curse on her family, where Robin never came back, mom split her soul in two, and just more and more awful stuff. He had shoved it behind the other books and did his best to forget it. Until now, he had.

The book was letting out a sickly yellow-green miasma; every so often it would flare out. Even though he was only low level magic, he was attuned to the books as the current author. The magic coming from that book was wrong, very wrong. This was beyond dark magic; it was chaotic magic, literally spilling out of the book. Henry needed help, and fast. He didn't even know a binding spell and this needed that now. Henry pulled it out of the bookcase and quickly emptied a locked draw of his desk. He dropped it in the drawer and locked it quickly. It had felt disgusting. The locked drawer was pitiful protection, more for his momentary wellbeing than anything else.

Regina looked in on the girls. Hope was explaining some scientific concept to her sister.

"Why can't the book say it that way?" Grace said with exasperation. "I understand it when you explain it, but the stupid book just says all this junk that makes no sense."

Hope shrugged. "They just write it that way, for some reason."

Regina smiled and walked on into Robin's and her bedroom. Robin was reading an environmental report and grumbling about gobbledygook words under his breath. It was so like what she'd just overheard from their youngest daughter that she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Robin grumbled, but with a faint smile. Hearing Regina laugh was the salve to his irritation.

"Our youngest was complaining almost exactly the same way to her sister."

"Ah. Grace has her father's mind, unfortunately. "

Regina kissed Robin. "I think it's wonderful. You just learn in different ways."

"Unfortunately, not in ways we need to sometimes. It's a struggle for me to take in things I read if it's in too scientific language. But if you say it to me I understand it much better."

"Grace is the same way. When the teacher lectures she can write it down in her own words so she remembers, but textbooks can frustrate her sometimes. You're both oral learners."

"I hope it's not a problem for her in college. She wants to go into medicine. I know that's hard."

Regina nodded; she worried about that too. But Rebecka had assured her that no matter what Grace's grades were, she had the talent and skills to be a doctor. She might not get good enough grades to qualify for a doctor in the hospital but she was assured of a job in Rebecka's clinic. Rebecka would soon need an assistant doctor now that Douglas was interning at the hospital and doing quite well. He could only help out at the clinic on an occasional basis.

Regina's phone buzzed. "Hello, Henry? Is something wrong with the twins?" She asked.

"They're fine mom. But I've got a problem that needs your magic right away."

"What?"

"One of the Storybooks; magic is leaking out of it."

"Dark magic?" Regina said with a tense calmness.

"No. Not light magic either. It feels chaotic, broken, all mixed up."

"I'll be right there." Regina didn't waste another second; with a brief nod to Robin she disappeared.

Robin calmly nodded back and pulled out his phone, ready, just in case. Then he walked to the girl's bedroom. They were old enough to know something had happened again. Something bad.

Regina appeared in Henry's office. "Where is it?"

"I locked it in this drawer. Something told me I needed to get it away from all the other books, and make sure no one could open it, not even me."

"Good. I can put a barrier spell on it." Regina grimaced with disgust after she did. "It's repulsive, and I've touched the darkest magic. We're going to need more help with this. This will hold for a while, but it won't last. I don't have the power to shut it down alone. I can tell that already."

"Could you and Emma shut it down?"

"I don't know. I would need to see if there's any spell that can first. I hope the barrier spell will hold long enough. We need to let all the high level magic users in town know about this. We may need all of them."

"Including Grace and Hope?"

Regina looked grim. "Yes. They are fully trained, even if they aren't experienced."

"What about the moderate level magic users? There's a lot more of them than high level users."

"Yeah. We might even need low level users like Robin-"

"Violet and me."

Regina nodded. "Everyone that has even a bit of magic."

"So meeting tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Here. I have the most room and we can show everyone what it feels like. Maybe someone will know of a spell."

"Maleficent is our best chance of that. She has an older knowledge of magic than I do. Tinkerbelle does too, but her knowledge is mostly light magic."

"So is it a kind of dark magic?"

"Not really. Dark magic has rules as well. This is just chaos, but there are threads of darkness in it."

"Okay. I'll get started on contacting everyone."

"I'll get the oldest texts I have from my vault and start looking. I have a feeling we'll need to look in the oldest sources we can find. I have one from Avalon that Morgan gave me years ago."

"Could they help us?"

"Avalon? Maybe. It's difficult to connect to them, even through my mirror spell, but I'll try."

Regina appeared in her vault and pulled out the Avalon text. She'd look through it at home. She glanced at the mirror. She had the ingredients to enhance the spell here…

"Regina" A voice called out from the mirror while she was gathering the ingredients. She set the bottle down and turned around. "Morgan? I was going to contact you."

"About the book?"

"You saw?"

"We felt it first, then searched for the source."

"Do you know what's causing it?"

"It's the authors-"

"Authors? I thought there could just be one at a time."

"Not always. There have been a few cases of two, and once there were five at once."

"Five? Were they together?"

"Yes, a writers group, five women, refugees from some terrible war in their realm. They all decided to stay here after they completed their book and passed the authorship on to the next. Around a hundred years ago. There are alternate worlds of the Land Without Magic as well as the Enchanted Forest and the other realms you knew. That's why there are so many storybooks."

"You told me about the one where I was your daughter. "

"Yes, Morgan smiled. There is also one closer to the story you lived, but you never married Leopold. You married Robin and came to Avalon."

"So one where page twenty-three continued?"

"Yes, but earlier."

Regina smiled. "You'll have to tell me the story someday, or tell Henry what book it's in so he can tell it to the family."

"I will. But now we have two authors and several subordinates who live in one of the other versions of the Land Without Magic. A darker version- teetering on the edge of destruction. They do not even realize they are that kind of authors. They think they have come up with the people and concepts they write about. They don't realize the concepts are real and so are the people. Those authors don't know what they think are characters exist in their world; just outside of what they think is reality. Those authors are writing a devastating chaos that is beginning to touch other realities."

"They are treating the stories like a toddler would their toy blocks."

"Yes. It is permanently damaging the reality for the people they are writing about. Perhaps we should have tried intervening earlier when we first noticed it having a negative effect on that reality . We expected things to correct by itself, though, as they have in every other reality. This reality is too infected by a chaotic darkness now, far beyond magic. The side of light is struggling just to keep things from sliding into utter destruction. They do not have the power to reverse it now. The light forces are too scattered, too shut out from power to fix things. There is no one to spare to stop the authors' damage. We have to stop this chaotic madness from spreading any more, then shut it off from all the other realities."

"How?"

"Thankfully, the damage they have done to other realities is minimal right now. The chaotic magic they've unleashed is breaking down the boundaries between realities to leach more chaotic power into theirs. This damage can be used by us to connect our magics. We can reverse the damage, shut off that reality from all others, and restore the boundaries between realms."

"So this really is worse than the darkest magic."

"Yes, we will need as many magic users as possible to do this."

"We're meeting tomorrow to discuss what to do. Should I contact the other ley line guardians too?"

"Yes. They'll need to hold the balance of the power lines of your realm."

"Is there anything more I can do right now besides the barrier spell?"

"Just strengthen it with anyone else that knows how to do the spell. The combination of magics will help hold the infection from getting any worse."

"Are we the first reality? Did all the others break off from ours? I was wondering because all the storybooks are here."

"Nearly, yes. The first reality was the one where you were my daughter. Then came this reality. Every other reality broke from ours at different points."

"I guess reading those comic books, science fiction and fantasy stories I was getting for Henry paid off. I actually understand this."

"You liked the stories too, didn't you?" Morgan smiled.

"I did, quite a bit. Liked most of the movies too."

"You have a questioning mind, Regina. You don't just want to know what, who and how, but why. And not only why, but what behind the why."

"I wish someone would have seen that when I was a child, saved me from the horrors I lived through and did. Taken me from my mother and brought me to you." Regina sighed.

"Our past is our past, but we can change our futures."

Regina nodded. "I learned that lesson the hard way."

"But you learned it all the same. Became the person your soul wanted you to be."

"Thank you." Regina felt a warm glow inside her at those words. But then her expression turned somber. "Now we have to save everyone's future. That dark reality, when we shut it off, will it destroy itself?"

"That's a possibility. But I think when it's shut off that will break the power of chaotic magic, and the balance of light will strengthen."

"So shutting them off will help them too."

"I believe so. The chaotic magic won't be able to drain magic from other realities. That will weaken it enough it will strengthen the power of hope, and that will spread the power of light magic. They may even get allies with those tending toward darkness that hate the chaos. Chaotic destructive magic is the enemy even of disciplined dark magic. If light magic users are wise, they can sometimes bring over those in the dark that dislike chaos and destruction. Those people realize that there is a good kind of order in light as well, that light is not weak but strong."

Regina could see the parallel to her choice to turn back toward the light. "I hope that happens too."


	2. Chapter 2

Operation All Realms

Chapter 2

"Henry, you're the only one that's seen inside the storybook that's causing this; what happened?" Emma asked the next evening.

"I don't know what's happening now. When I found it years ago, it was bad enough I didn't want to ever see it again. And it wasn't causing damage to the other realities then."

"So whatever has happened with the story is so far off the mark it's even worse than what Isaac did."

"Yeah. One thing I remember from when I read that book- I realized that Henry thought he was the author, but he was a character in the book, not the author."

"How could you tell?" Robin asked.

"There were narrative paragraphs about Henry that I could tell were written by someone else."

"I talked to Morgan last night." Regina said. "She could see the reality where that book is being written. There are two main authors and then people subordinate to them that do some of the writing."

"Two authors, and this sort of committee that writes for them? It sounds like chaos already." Emma looked disgusted.

"The problem is in this reality they don't know they are causing chaos in the lives of the people they are writing about. They think they came up with the characters and everything."

"And to top it off, they aren't responsible at all. They change things mid-course, break rules they stated were unbreakable, people's ages don't match up, their timeline makes no sense, and just everything's messed up." Henry said angrily. "I don't understand why something hasn't stopped them."

Regina clasped Henry's hand reassuringly. "Morgan said it would usually happen, but that reality is already in such chaos that the forces of light were so overwhelmed trying to hold back the chaos from taking them into destruction, that they can't spare anyone to contain the authors."

"Maybe the chaos of that reality's book might be because everything around them has gone to hell in a handbasket." Robin mused.

There were several murmurs of agreement around the room.

"Or did the book's chaos trigger that reality's chaos?" Emma posited. "Remember what Isaac did spill out into our world, beyond Storybrooke."

"But it didn't cause chaos outside. It just shifted reality slightly in the rest of the world." Henry pointed out.

"But if it had continued? Would it have triggered the same problem?" Emma responded.

"Possibly. But what Isaac did triggered the response that stopped him. I agree with Robin. I think that reality's chaos made the chaos those authors are creating seem normal to them. You can't stabilize anything if everything thing is spinning around you. Chaos begets more chaos."

Emma shrugged. "Chicken or egg, doesn't really matter. What matters is what we can do about it. Now."

"It's not going to be easy, but Morgan said the problem this chaos has caused for our reality is part of the solution. Right now it's only making the barriers between realms and realities weaker."

"So we might get some accidental crossovers?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Between us and our realities' Enchanted Forest, likely. Everyone be careful around the town line, and watch for bewildered strangers in our old land's clothes." Regina advised.

"What about other realities?" Maleficent asked.

"Possible, but less likely. On Avalon they are going to try contacting the other realities closely connected with ours and see if they are aware of what's happening and if they want to help stop this. I don't know if anyone outside of Avalon can do this."

"What about your mirror spell, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I'm powerful enough alone. On Avalon they use a pool of water and multiple powerful energy users just to see the other realities. They couldn't speak to them. But with the breakdown of the barriers maybe they will be able to talk to each other."

Grace stood up in the back of the room. "Mom, Hope and I can do the mirror spell, and I know we can combine our magics. We could add ours to yours. "

Robin leaned over and whispered in Regina's ear. "While my magic is nothing impressive, we were told years ago, that my magic can strengthen yours because we are soulmates."

Regina nodded in response to both. "We can try, especially if they need our help on Avalon."

"I can keep a watch on the barrier spell on the corrupted storybook" Emma stated. "As long as Henry doesn't mind one of his moms and her husband camping out in your guest bedroom."

"No problem, mom."

Snow and David had been invited to the meeting, even though they had no measurable magic. Regina was still certain Snow had some, just couldn't consciously access it. Both Emma and Neal had magic, and Emma's was, although damaged, high level. Neal's had been damaged as an infant as well, but the damage had been healed and he was now a mid-level air element magic user.

David chuckled. "Andrea will be glad to hear you'll be pulling duty here, Emma. She's wanted to go full time for over a year."

"Really? She hadn't told me." Emma said tonelessly.

David shrugged. "She's still a bit in awe of you. Sees you as the savior of Storybrooke."

"Yeah, she was in my class when the first curse broke. So she heard about everything…" Henry said embarrassingly.

Regina grimaced. Andrea was part of the minority of Storybrooke residents that were still a bit wary of her. It probably started knowing from an angry young adolescent Henry the colossally wrong things Regina had done in Storybrooke when she and Emma were battling over custody of their son. Andrea was also a bit wary of Hope and Grace, and even Roland to a degree; because they all had magic and had been raised by Regina. Once Henry reconciled and became closer to Regina as his mother than Emma, Andrea and several of his other classmates refused to associate with him. To them Henry was also tainted by magic, especially after he became the author. Regina doubted if David even knew why Emma found Andrea annoying; he could be pretty obtuse at times.

Emma found Andrea's prejudice against Henry and the children with magic irritating, and wasn't that friendly to her. David, though, was as friendly to Andrea as he was to anyone else that worked for the Storybrooke police force. Emma just ignored her father's friendliness to people that annoyed her. It wasn't worth it to explain why. He just didn't get it. "Okay, so you can tell Andrea she's full time now." Emma said neutrally.

"Great! I'll tell her tomorrow morning." David said cheerfully.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to Henry. "Okay, any other details you remember from the book? We might need to know where things started going wrong, even if it wasn't enough to cause this."

Henry closed his eyes and looked disgusted. "I'll try to remember details. Don't want to risk writing them down since I'm still the author. Don't want to cause that reality to get any more power here."

"Absolutely. " Regina said firmly. "Morgan said we are one of the key realities. We have to hold off any damage from that one as much as possible."

"So that reality isn't a key one?" Henry sighed with relief.

"No. They branched off from us at some point. That's why Morgan thinks it's possible we can cut off the corruption from that reality."

"Thought things were complicated when I was going back and forth between realms back in my pirate days." Killian muttered.

Robin looked at Killian with sympathy; it was way beyond him too. He could sort of follow, but it was even beyond some of the magic principles Regina had explained to him.

Emma didn't want to give up on getting information about that storybook though. "Could we put a strong enough barrier spell that the book could be opened and read by someone who isn't the author?"

Henry shook his head no. "I can tell it's too dangerous to open anymore, and even if we could, only I could see it. I'd have to tell you what it said."

"Give it up, Emma." Regina said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

Emma grimaced with annoyance.

Regina sighed. "There is one way that isn't, I don't think. They can see that reality on Avalon. I could ask them if they could see what caused the critical break."

"And when. Any details."

Regina thought it was a waste of their resources, but maybe Emma might be right, maybe it would be good to know what triggered this. "I'll ask."

Emma looked encouraged, "I'm not great at the mirror spell but do you mind if I tag along to ask the questions?"

Inwardly Regina sighed, she doubted if the police interrogation tone would go over that great with the priestesses of Avalon, but if she said so Emma would hound her with lists of questions. Better to get it over with. Morgan was aware of Emma's personality and would smooth things over with the other priestesses. Benefit to this is she'd definitely need a power boost for the spell. She'd need Robin and the girls. With the girls there that might make Emma hold back on the cop attitude a bit. And Robin was a skilled peacemaker with a bit of magic behind it.

"I'll need Robin and the girls to boost the spell power if you want to ask questions directly."

"Sounds good to me. How about after the girls get out of school tomorrow?"

"Yay! Get to put off homework!" Grace grinned.

"Only till we finish talking to Avalon." Regina smirked at her youngest child.

Grace grinned "Better than having to do it right away."

"You're an idiot." Hope said with teasing affection and rolled her eyes at her sister. "Just means you'll have to stay up later doing it. And so will I, because you'll be 'I don't understand this Hope, can you help me?"

Grace stuck out her tongue at her sister.

Roland piped up "Wish this was something Eimi, Douglas and I could do something about."

Robin smiled at his son. "There is, not about the storybook, but you three would be our best people for helping any accidental arrivals. "

"How?"

"Your magic Roland, you could reach out and calm them, if they are dangerous, Eimi could use her illusion ability to confuse them until reinforcements came, and if they were injured Douglas could treat them on the spot."

"Exactly. Do you mind doing the majority of town line patrols?" Regina asked.

Roland looked at his partners.

"Sounds great to me. Chances are we'll probably get some that are hurt."

"Or dangerous." Eimi responded.

"If they are dangerous, stay back as far as you can. Try to keep them from seeing you." Regina said worriedly.

"We know, mom." Roland said fondly.

"I'll increase my patrols in the rural areas, ask the rest if they could too." David said.

Emma looked guilty. "Maybe I should too."

David shook his head no. "The book has to be watched by someone who can keep the barrier spell strong. Chances are most people will just be confused, not dangerous. We might not even get anyone."

"Yeah, okay. But I'm keeping my phone on just in case."

"Maleficent and I can patrol from the air too" Tinkerbell said.

"We could definitely use that. You'd probably see them before we did." Roland said.

"And if they are dangerous I can quickly make sure they won't be." Maleficent said ominously.

"Then the first thing we need is a schedule and who will be the backup person" Emma said, motioning the patrol group over to the table to plan it out.

"I can come up with a plan to make sure the children know without scaring them too much." Snow said to Regina.

"Yeah, you get along with the principal better than I do. You can probably get it done in a day or two, right?"

Snow nodded and pulled out a notebook to plan out her ideas.

Regina nodded to Robin and he turned to the girls. "Homework done?"

Hope nodded, but Grace groaned. "Really dad, homework isn't that important right now."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

Grace sighed and headed over to her school backpack in the corner."

"I'll go too. If I don't she'll be whining for my help in five minutes." Hope smirked.

"So Henry, " Regina turned to him with a faint smile, "what shall we call this?"

He looked thoughtful, "How about Operation All Realms?" He grinned sheepishly. "Bit out of practice with that; it's been a few years."

"Sounds wonderful." Regina grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation All Realms

Chapter 3

When they gathered to do the mirror spell Henry, Roland, and Snow decided they wanted to be there as well. Henry because he was the author in this reality and this was about his family. When Henry said he wanted to be there Roland decided he should be too, and maybe his emotion influencing ability might be needed. If things were so wrong in that reality, maybe his magic might help everyone's horrified reactions calm a bit. Roland was especially concerned about his younger sisters, who hadn't lived through many magical traumas. Snow wanted to be there because she wanted to know how things had gone so wrong in the other reality, and because it was about her family too.

The scent of the potion enhancing the mirror spell wafted around Regina's vault. It was a vaguely pleasant smell. When Snow commented on it Regina responded "there's a bit of cinnamon and bit of peppermint in it. It's a light magic potion. Take out the other ingredients and it's a mild potion that relaxes and increases concentration."

"Sounds like a great potion for studying for a test, mom." Hope commented.

"Maybe." Regina responded with a smile to her studious daughter.

"I could use it." Grace sighed. It frustrated her that she wasn't as good in school as her siblings. Even Roland, who disliked most of his homework, got A's in everything but math and science. She had mostly C's in everything, except chorus. That was the only class she had A's in. The vocal music teacher said she had a pretty alto voice and let her have solos in the school performances.

"I'll make up a recipe then." Regina hugged Grace.

Robin hugged Grace as well and gave her a sympathetic look. Grace had inherited his way of thinking. School was a struggle for her. But she'd also got his singing ability, but better. People said his singing was pleasant, but Grace had actual talent. She was not as outgoing as Roland with his acting; so after graduation probably only the family would be blessed by her singing. She had also won a number of trophies in cross-county running, as well. But her heart was in medicine. Robin hoped the potion might help Grace in her determination to become a doctor.

Once everyone with magic abilities joined in to boost the mirror spell, they quickly connected with Avalon.

"Hi!" A startled Brigid replied to Regina's call out to them. Brigid came into focus as she spoke. "Just a couple of the junior priestesses and me here right now; but mother and Mout are on their way. What's happened? Is the book's magic spilling out of your containment spell?"

"Thankfully no. But Emma thinks we might learn something useful from seeing just what happened in that reality."

Brigid frowned. "Don't open the book."

"That's what I said, that's why we're here."

"Why?"

Emma responded "Regina says you can see that reality."

Brigid nodded. "We'll definitely need mother and Mout to open it safely. Are you sure you want to see it? It's pretty awful."

"Yes. From the point it diverged from our reality."

"Okay. Mother and Mout are here now, let me tell them." Brigid motioned a young girl with short bright red hair over. "Thistle, keep this open on our side while I talk to my mother and Mout"

The girl nodded and came fully into view of the mirror. "Hi, Brigid's my mentor." Thistle grinned.

Regina smiled at the young girl; she looked a bit younger than Grace. "You must have a lot of magic ability."

"Everyone says too much for my own good, right now. Sometimes I put too much into what I'm doing and then I have to sleep half the next day." Thistle giggled.

Hope and Grace were intrigued by a girl close to their age learning magic on Avalon. "How long have you been training in magic?" Hope asked.

"Since I was real little. Brigid saw me using untrained magic to stop from falling down the temple stairs and made me her student."

"Wow. My mom said she could sense magic in me from when I was real little too." Hope responded.

At this point Morgan came up beside Thistle. "You did a good job."

Thistle grinned. "Thank you!" And then she moved out of view.

"You want to see that reality?" Morgan questioned through the mirror.

"Yes. I think we'll get important info."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, showing her doubts about that. "It's going to take a lot of magic on your side to see it. Good thing you have that many magic users on your side. Have you linked up all your magics?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. But I think you won't learn much and you'll definitely regret seeing it. Just keep the mirror spell going full power."

After they saw everything from that reality, Grace, Hope, Snow, Regina and Roland were crying. Grace and Hope were sobbing and holding tight to each other, while Snow, Regina and Roland had silent tears rolling down their faces. Henry was angry and repelled by what he'd seen. Emma was in shock, too shocked to react any further. Robin felt depressed, and upset the children and Regina had to see those awful images.

"Oh Regina, that me was so awful to you!" Snow exclaimed. "You were deep in the rawest of grief over Robin and she pushed you into splitting off your darkness. Then when the strange Robin showed up with you and Emma from that wish reality; that me just said those horrible things that made you feel even worse, and she seemed happy you were in pain. I wish I'd never seen that. That was as bad as what Isaac did to me. She seemed normal on the surface, but she was so selfish and cruel to you."

"It wasn't you, Snow. That reality's authors made you act that way. They did their best to break that me, again."

"And they turned me into a Stepford wife to Killian." Emma said with disgust. "Killian and I have a partnership, nothing like that pod person me those authors wrote." Emma sighed. "All of you were right. We learned nothing useful from this. Sorry I pushed everyone into this."

"We may have had doubts, but we all agreed to do it. No need to assign blame on anyone." Regina said calmly, getting her emotions back under control. "We did learn something, though. I don't know how useful it was, though."

"What was that?" Emma looked surprised. She hadn't gleaned anything useful and was as disgusted at herself for pushing this idea.

"Did you catch that glimpse of the authors?"

"The fat guy and the weaselly looking guy?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what we saw right after? "

Emma thought for a moment. "Oh! There were people who looked almost exactly like us, dressed like us, that were being filmed…actors! Different from the actual versions of us in that reality."

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. "I saw them too!"

"It's like what Morgan said. Those authors have no idea they've tapped into something real; and that their cruelty and capriciousness have damaged actual lives."

"So the authors think they are just writing characters for a TV show or something, not torturing actual people."

"They probably don't know they've traumatized people, and are causing damage to all realities from their dark chaotic stories." Robin said.

"Likely not. But they're no innocents. What kind of disturbed mind comes up with things like that? They have to be stopped." Regina replied.

"You think we can save those other versions of us?" Henry asked.

"Maybe. But we'll need more help. Avalon is trying to get in contact with other healthy realities. See what they know, and if they can help." Regina felt an intense curiosity about those other realities. She really wanted to talk to the Regina that had lived out the page 23 story. What was she like? The other alternate version she knew about from Morgan was more intimidating. A daughter of Morgan who grew up on Avalon…. Regina couldn't imagine she'd have much in common with her.

"I'm done wanting to know about other realities." Emma said firmly.

"Me too." Snow nodded. "I wish I hadn't seen that. It's as awful as remembering what Isaac turned me into."

"But I'll definitely help stop that reality from destroying ours." Emma said with controlled fury, she assured Robin and Regina. Those things she'd seen in that other reality… She was furious about what had been done to her friends and family in that reality.

Emma and Snow left the vault, still talking about how vile the things they'd seen in that other reality.

On Avalon Brigid, Morgan and Mout were also discussing the destructive reality.

"Do we have enough magic users to contain the chaos?" Brigid asked.

"I don't think so, not yet. We've sent out the distress call to our closest healthy realities. Hopefully we can get their aid." Morgan responded.

"I'm sure the first reality will contact us. They have much more power than us." Mout said with certainty.

"But will they help us? They are so distant from us; they are the closest to actually being gods. Will they feel they are just observers of all the other realities?" Morgan voiced her anxiety.

"We've been guilty of that in the past. We should have rescued Regina from that monster she was forced to marry when she was an innocent girl." Brigid said.

"Close to what we did in that other reality." Mout smiled.

"Yes, the one Regina calls the page 23 reality." Morgan nodded. "It was so painful to see our Regina be broken and fall into darkness, and do nothing. I thought we would damage our reality more than what Isaac and the Blue Fairy had already. Did I make the right choice? I don't know."

"Do you think we did intervene in the page 23 reality?" Brigid responded.

Morgan looked thoughtful. "I don't know. But I don't think so. Regina escaped right after Daniel was murdered by Cora. Tinkerbelle discovered her godchild and helped her escape before she was forced to marry Leopold. She met Robin during her months of hiding. Then Tinkerbell led them to Avalon. It's so different and earlier than our reality. That doesn't look like our intervention; that looks like what was meant to happen."

"I agree. And we've debated whether that reality split off from ours, or ours split off from theirs. It's muddled so badly that we can't tell for sure. Morgan thinks we came first, but I think they did." Mout replied.

Morgan shrugged; it was an old debate between them.

Brigid smiled, she'd heard the arguments on both sides many times. "I agree with Mout. The timeline break comes when Regina is 18."

"But it could have come later, going back and correcting where ours became too wrong. Remember, the interference started before Regina was even born."

"And we'll never convince each other that our argument is the right conclusion, my dearest Morgan." Mout chuckled.

In the first reality the distress message had reached that Avalon. They had also seen the dark chaos reality beginning to damage other realities. The Regina of that reality spoke to her mother, Morgan. "We should intervene."

"I'm not sure. We have kept with noninterference, even in the face of other realities interfering with their own stories."

"But this is different! It's not only one reality having a problem with an author or characters trying to shift a story in a malicious way. This is bleeding out to other realities!"

Morgan looked at her younger daughter and nodded. "It is different, which is why I'm even considering asking for our council to vote on it.'

"Please, mother, we have to help."

"I cannot arbitrarily decide we will. The council will have to vote on it, Regina."

"You know I'm already voting yes."

"And your sister will as well, I'm sure." Morgan smiled faintly. Brigid was every bit as warmhearted as her younger sister. Morgan would discuss this with Mout. She trusted her partner's levelheaded nature. If Mout agreed to put it to the council vote, then they would. If Mout thought they should intervene, likely her words would carry the vote.

In the Page 23 reality they were already acting to prevent the damage spreading to their reality on that Avalon. That Regina and Robin discussed what to do next.

"They've contacted us in that other reality." Regina said

"The one being torn apart by the chaos?" Robin responded with surprise.

"No, not that one. I don't think they really know about other realities. It's the one closest to ours."

"The one where we have a family in Storybrooke? Where Henry is a schoolteacher and the current author?"

"Yes, that one."

"What did they say?"

"Their Morgan contacted us. They think if we combine our magics we can contain the chaos to that other reality. They are just barely holding back the spread of the chaos to their reality. They need our help."

"Can we help them?"

"Our Morgan thinks so. Our Brigid and Mout are sure we can. But I don't know if we can do more than protect our two realities. To contain the chaos we'll need the prime reality's help."

"Aren't they strictly observers?"

"Usually. Usually we all are."

"But they are, in particular."

"Yes. I don't think they've ever intervened to change something before."

"But this dark chaos is like nothing that's ever happened before. Sitting back and watching means we'd all be destroyed eventually."

Regina nodded solemnly. "Let's hope they decide to intervene. There are many other realities where magic never existed or died out. Those realities can't help us, but if the prime reality helps, we can contain the damage to just the one destroying itself."


	4. Chapter 4

Operation All Realms

Chapter 4

In the Prime Reality High Priestess Morgan had a secret. On her own she had intervened to protect a reality before. It was 18 years ago. She had hidden a reality from the others; even the other realities Avalons would no longer see it.

Morgan had a terrifying prophetic nightmare. Waking, she had gone to the grand well. Morgan made sure the Zelena of that reality was never able to do the time travel spell. Regina, her soulmate Robin, and the others had arrived before the spell was cast. That prevented the first tinge of destructive chaos from breaking loose. Or so she thought.

To Morgan's horror, although that reality was saved, five other realities then immediately split off. She immediately sealed that reality, and three of the five splits vanished. But two remained. In the first of the newer realities, it stabilized, then finally cured itself from the taint several years later. The other, though… that was the chaos reality, and it was now infecting its nearest realities.

It was perfectly normal for a new reality to split off the old one. But it was always just one new reality, and never chaotic. It would be either be a darker or lighter a reality, but it was always stable. There was a myriad of realities that split off from theirs.

The two surviving splits broke further back than where Morgan had attempted to protect a reality from chaos. They split from the reality where Regina met Robin at 18 years old, before she was wed to Leopold but after Cora had murdered Daniel.

In one of the new realities it remained like the saved reality- Robin and Regina met after her forced marriage to Leopold. Regina and Robin had run away together, but were found just days later by Rumplestilskin. Their memories were taken. Regina believed she had run away from the tavern before she met Robin, knowing nothing but that he was a man with a lion tattoo on his right forearm. Robin no longer had any memories of meeting Regina at all. Regina suffered a psychotic break and became the Evil Queen. Morgan hadn't interfered then, even though she saw Isaac and the Blue Fairy had caused this reality. It was a dark split but things happened to stop Isaac and the Blue Fairy from causing more chaos. Isaac was locked inside the storybook reality he was meant to only record, keeping his damage to a minimum. The Blue Fairy came under the curse and forgot most of what she had been until the curse broke. The path didn't fully diverge until Regina, Robin and the others arrived while Zelena was in mid-casting of the spell. It continued down the dark chaotic path until Zelena's real death and Regina and Robin breaking the curse on the Mills family. Robin was restored to life in the aftereffect of breaking the curse. Those acts and the birth of Robin and Regina's child began to stabilize that reality. It took a final confrontation with that reality's Rumplestilkstin and Regina and the ley line guardians to complete the healing.

In the chaos reality, Regina had indeed run away and wouldn't meet Robin until many years later. In that reality more and more, destructive chaos happened until it was completely unstable. The malicious capriciousness of that reality's unwitting true authors was now spreading chaotic infections to its nearest realities, including the one she'd sealed protectively sealed away. So far, the infection was minor. And the actions of the Henry of the closest reality had stopped it from getting worse, for all realities, for now. That Henry was indeed the author. He would be a key part of whatever could be done. As were Regina, Robin and their other children.

After the multiple realities split, Morgan had sealed away the reality she had aided, both to protect it and in fear more chaotic realities might break off from it. After all, the Blue Fairy and Isaac, if he was released from the book, were there. Rumpelstiltskin, as well, could be easily swayed to destructive chaos. The sealing had done its job, no more chaos infected that reality. Morgan had kept watch over it and the chaotic realities she blamed herself for. Once a reality split off, it replicated the past it had come from. It became difficult, for most, to spot which reality was the original.

It was her hasty solitary actions that may have caused this. That was why she was so hesitant to intervene now. Would they make the situation worse? Or was it only because she had acted rashly and alone, if they had acted as a group and carefully would this situation even exist?

In the sealed reality that Regina was realizing something was decidedly wrong with Storybrooke. It started with a telephone call from David. Regina had just returned to the mayor's office, after a late lunch, and was listening to the messages on the answering machine. David's was the last one.

"Regina, think we've got a problem that needs your help. Emma has magic, but she can't figure out where these people came from."

Regina immediate pulled out her cell phone and called him. "What people?"

"And good afternoon to you too, Regina."

"Nevermind the pleasantries, what people?"

"We have five very confused people. Elves, maybe, they've got the pointed ears. Can't understand a word they're saying."

"Don't put handcuffs on them!"

"Emma said something about that, we had a sick incident already, the woman, I think she's the mother, touched the car doorframe as I got them in the back of the patrol car."

"And she vomited, I take it."

"Yeah."

"Emma said you know Elvish."

"A bit, I'm fluent in Half-Elvish."

"That's got to better than the hand flailing we're doing. I think they understand us, but they can't speak English."

"They don't learn to speak the human languages. Half-Elvish is the ancient trading language between humans and elves."

"Think they'll know it? Even the adults look young."

"If iron or steel don't kill them, they are nearly immortal. They have to be hundreds of years old to even start to look middle aged."

"So, they might know Half-Elvish?"

"Possibly. We'll find out when I get there."

"Uh, is there anything they can't eat?"

"They would probably dislike the taste of processed foods, especially meat, but no, nothing I know of would make them sick."

"Maybe you could bring some fruit or something then. All we have here is- "

"What Granny serves and doughnuts from the bakery, right?"

"One of the deputies has a chocolate stash she's already shared with the kids."

"Went over okay, I take it."

"Yeah, the parents tried it first, smiled and gave the rest to the kids."

"Apparently even the elves know chocolate now."

"I could make a Keebler joke- "

"Don't. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Regina saw the elf family as she walked in the door. She'd never actually seen an elf before. Long before she was born they had a strict isolationist policy. There were rumors of sightings but nothing definite. She'd seen the drawings in books though. They were elves. Daoine Sidhe from the adults' dress. Luckily that was the dialect she knew the most words in. God knows what her accent would sound like to them though. She stepped into the office and spoke a greeting. To her relief that produced a smile from the adults and giggles from the children, at least they seemed to understand her.

"You speak the old tongue. I've not met a human that could." The elf woman said.

"I'm sure I speak it terribly. Do you know half-elvish? I speak that far better."

"Yes."

"How did you end up in my land?" Regina asked, switching to half-elvish.

"Are you the queen here?"

Regina struggled to think of an equivalent to Mayor in half-elvish. "Elected leader" was the closest she could think of.

The elf woman nodded, then looked sad. "We were exiled. We broke the rules. One child is good, two is acceptable, three is too many, but four…" Her hand rested on a small but definite rounding below her waist.

"We don't have rules like that. You're welcoming to stay here. Did they send you through a portal?"

"No, we were wandering, hoping to find some place to live. We thought perhaps the fairies might take pity on us because we had children. We'd heard the fairies could speak half-elvish. But we found no fairies in the six weeks we've been alone. We grew worried enough that we even ventured into human villages, but no one understood us. My daughter has learned to speak some of the human tongue in the past few weeks. Perhaps she knows enough to better answer the questions more swiftly. The little ones are tiring and need rest." The mother first pointed to the oldest child, a girl that looked about 10 or 11 years old, who shared her parent's olive skin tone and curly black hair, as did the two younger children.

Seeing actual elves made Regina wonder if the head priestess of Avalon had significant elven ancestry. Her slightly shorter stature and appearance was similar enough to raise the question.

The child spoke haltingly in English, "My name in our language, would be…hard for you to say, but it means in human language, Poppy. I'm not good at the human words."

"But you understand it?" David asked.

Poppy nodded, "My parents too. But the language is too hard to say."

"And you know half-elvish well?" Regina asked

"Yes! Better than my parents!" Poppy replied in the language, and giggled.

"We learn it as children. We use it to speak with the other elf people who do not speak our tongue. The elf languages are now very different. Half-elvish is static, we all learn it. But those that do not speak with the other elf peoples, we forget a lot of it." The mother nodded in agreement with her daughter.

"So how did you end up here, Poppy?" David responded.

"We got lost. There was a big? Is that the right word? Fog."

"Bad or thick would be better."

Poppy nodded and continued. "When we could see where we were, we were here."

David turned to Regina. "Found them on the road toward Storybrooke, near the town line."

"That fog was either a portal spell or we've got an even bigger problem."

"What?" David looked perplexed.

"Something is breaking down the barrier between realms. Maybe the illusion spell at the town line, too."

"So, anyone could end up here…I get what you mean, what if an ogre crossed over…"

"Or worse. I need to find out."

The elf father spoke up in halting half-elvish. "I have the strongest magic in the family. There was no magic in the fog."

"That's what I was afraid of." Then Regina turned back to David. "I'm calling Robin and we'll find the hole or holes in the barrier and fix them."

"What about them?" David pointed to the elf family.

Regina looked at the clock, after 3 PM, school would be out. "Call Snow. She can help them get settled in, for now. Just tell her, no iron or steel and be leery of aluminum as well, they can mix it with steel for appliances."

"Or vehicles." David nodded.

"It may be safe it it's covered with plastic or fabric- no one had any problems once they were in the patrol car, right?"

"Yeah. But paint isn't enough." Regina turned to the elf family. "If you are going to touch anything metal, do it through a cloth layer. Gloves or a rag. Iron or steel is very common here. "

"Clothes could be a problem too." David said "Zippers"

"Also snaps and metal buttons." Regina replied. "Tell Snow that if she takes them clothes shopping, or gets them some."

Regina knew Snow's relentlessly cheery, but efficient side would put the elf family at ease and Poppy appeared to be fluent enough in English to translate her parents' words for Snow. She called Robin at the ranger station.

"Hello, my lady." Robin playfully answered the phone.

Regina hated to ruin his flirty mood. "Love you too." she replied softly.

"Ah, not one of our usual calls then. What's happened?" Robin could tell something was seriously wrong, even over the phone.

"Nothing with the family, so don't worry about that. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I'll tell you then."

"Should I get the other rangers back to the station?"

"Yeah, it's that kind of problem."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

On the drive to the station Regina thought about how her life had changed since her soulmate came into her life. They been sent back to the Enchanted Forest, then returned under another curse, Regina had discovered she had a half sister- who was out to wipe her from existence. They had defeated her plan. Regina had removed Zelena's amulet, that focused her power. Despite what she'd done, Regina had tried to reach her, but Zelena had chosen suicide instead. Regina mourned the sad waste her half-sister had made of her life.

Then this crazy woman named Ingrid, who had somehow been one of Emma's foster parents came to town, caused some havoc, then was defeated. After that insanity was over Robin proposed. Regina and Robin married soon after. Not long after that she discovered she was pregnant. Her joy turned to anxiety when the doctor told her the twin pregnancy was life threatening to her. Regina had desperately wanted the babies, so they had scoured any magical texts they could lay their hands on. For once Gold even helped. He was the one that discovered that Avalon might be able to help her. Regina found out the reason for Gold's benevolence. Belle was pregnant and they had their own magical crisis because of that.

"We're leaving Storybrooke, for good." Gold stated bluntly.

"Why?"

Gold paused a long time, then sighed. "I made a bad deal, before I was the dark one. Bae was sick and a healer promised a cure in exchange for my next child."

"And?"

"That's the reason why Milah left me. I thought I'd taken care of the problem when I killed the healer, after I became the dark one."

"But?"

"When I was dead, Hades told me that he now had the contract. There's only one place he won't be able to reach."

"So, what about all this?"

"The pawn shop." Gold shrugged. "My child is worth more than all this."

"Why did you help me though?"

Gold shrugged. "Belle found it. She said she wouldn't leave unless I told you."

"So, what do you want done with this?"

"Close the shop. Do what you want with the Library, or Belle will tell you what she wants."

"Some of the objects in here are dangerous. I don't think they should be left unguarded."

"I'm taking some with me. The rest, I taught you enough to know what to do."

Regina nodded, then looked worried. "Avalon. I don't know if they'll let me in, considering what I did with dark magic."

Gold laughed. "Regina, you've done what few fallen to darkness have. You've redeemed yourself, and haven't ever faltered. They'll let you in."

Gold's confidence proved true. They had let her in. In fact, she'd been mildly scolded for waiting so long. Regina had gone to Avalon with Robin, Roland and Tinkerbelle. She'd reluctantly told Henry to stay in Storybrooke. Henry was in high school now, and Regina didn't want him to miss months of school. Roland was young enough that Regina was sure that Robin and she could keep him from falling too far behind. Snow had given them a backpack full of what he would need as well.

Henry stayed with Snow and David while Regina and Robin were on Avalon. Regina missed Henry terribly. Henry was grown up enough not to show it, but she knew he resented that Roland was able to go and he wasn't. After she'd been on Avalon a few weeks the priestesses figured out a way she and Henry could speak to each other. They amplified the mirror spell Regina had been using for years. Henry went to Regina's vault some time during the day on weekends. They spoke to each other through that mirror. The first time Henry had been a bit surprised at the progress of his mother's pregnancy.

"Mom!"

"Henry! I'm so glad this worked."

"Wow, you're…uhm…"

Regina chuckled "its okay, yes, the babies have grown a lot since I got here. My belly is much bigger."

Henry looked embarrassed "I didn't want to say that. Grandpa says women get upset- "

Regina rolled her eyes. "David's an idiot."

Henry grinned.

"Now what's this about you having a girlfriend?"

"Mom!" Henry blushed "Who told you?"

"Your grandmother. She apparently figured out I'd be using this spell to catch glimpses of you. She came to my vault yesterday and started talking to me, even though I only had the spell the way you saw me use it- I can see and hear things. If I boost it I can talk to a person, but it's not really two ways. Not like this, where you can activate too, by calling for me."

"Violet's just my friend." Henry's renewed blush belied his words though.

"Is that the girl who wandered into Storybrooke a couple of months ago with her father?"

Henry nodded. "She didn't have any friends and everything was kind of confusing."

Regina sighed, her little prince was growing up. "When we get back to Storybrooke, you can invite her to have dinner with us."

Henry smiled then. "Thanks, Mom!"

The first day of Spring Break back in Storybrooke, Tinkerbelle said she needed to leave Avalon briefly. She needed something in Storybrooke. A few hours later she returned with both Snow and Henry.

"Mom!" Henry cried out with joy and ran to her. Then comically stopped short and gently hugged her.

Regina showed no such restraint, she hugged her son as closely as her enormous pregnant belly allowed. "Oh Henry, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Is it soon now, mom?"

'Yes, only three weeks, and with twins that means any time now."

"I hope they're born this week, so you can go back home with Grandma and me."

"I've missed you too." Regina stroked her son's hair. "You're taller."

Henry grinned. "You're not in your heels here. Didn't know I was this much taller than you."

"Rub it in, why don't you." Regina mock grumbled.

"Henry!" Roland shouted excitedly. Regina stepped back, and watched amused as Roland ran full tilt into his older brother.

Snow finished talking to Robin and came over to Regina. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm bigger than an elephant."

"It is twins. And no, you aren't enormous. Robin said you're ready for labor to start any time now.'

"Yeah, three weeks to go, and with twins you don't usually get much closer than that."

Regina saw Robin heft Roland up on his shoulders, then put his arm around Henry's shoulder and walk off.

"They'll be fine."

"I know they will. Robin's a good father, to both."

Snow sat down on a bench and patted the spot beside her. "Sit down Regina, I know you need to."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, but sat down. "Alright, spill. What's serious enough that you got Robin to take both boys off where they can't hear what you tell me?"

"You know those books Gold left behind?"

"Did someone try to use a spell in them?"

"No, nothing like that. Your friend Maleficent found something in one of the books. She actually came to Emma and translated it for her."

"Something that needs magic to overcome, something bad."

Snow nodded. "Your family, specifically the women of the Mills family."

"What did she find?"

"There's a curse on the women of your family; they become drawn to darkness or darkness is drawn to them."

Regina went pale and her hand flew to her belly. "They are both girls."

Snow clasped her other hand. "I had to tell you."

"You did." Regina nodded in agreement as her eyes firmed. "For any curse there's a cure. Was one listed?"

"Not in that book. It only mentioned the curse on your family in passing."

"Damn."

"You told Henry they have a big library here, maybe…"

"Yes. We better get started right away. How many of the old languages did you learn?"

"Nothing like what you or Belle knew, but I do know Old Trade, and the ancient language of your parents' kingdom."

"I taught you that, how fluent do you think you still are?"

"Not sure."

"Well, Old Trade is closely related to Half- Elvish, and in ancient times there were dabblers in magic in my parent's kingdom so that will help. I'll focus on the ones in the other languages I know. What was the language in the book Maleficent found? "

"It looked kind of like the ancient language of your parent's kingdom, but I couldn't read it."

"Ah. I think I know where to start. There's a language of the southland kingdoms that's distantly related. They use almost the same lettering, but the languages are so far apart you couldn't read it. A lot of magic texts are in the language. There's old tales about a school for magic users in ancient times. Supposedly most the books on magic in the Enchanted Forest were either half-elfish texts or many generation copies of the legendary ancient textbooks. "

"They taught dark magic?"

"According to the tales I heard, they taught all kinds of magic."

"I thought there was just light and dark."

"Most people do. But there are many types. There's elemental magic; that's taught here. Gold had no use for that; it's in the light magic family- well mostly. So, he never taught it to me. Roland has some earth elemental magic, and I have high level fire magic. Robin has a bit of earth magic. I've learned some new ways to bring out my magic, light magic ways. They are helping Roland learn his elemental magic. He goes to school with the children here."

"So, it's been a good experience?"

"Yes. Very different from the way Gold taught me."

"Do you think they could help Emma?"

"If she wants to learn, sure. But from my experience teaching your daughter, I don't think she has the patience. Training is slow here. They want you to be well grounded in the basics before you go into your individual path."

Snow sighed "I think you're right. But I'll tell her anyway."

"Won't hurt. And she's got a surprising amount of dark magic tendencies to deal with."

"I know. I told you about my dream when I was pregnant with her." Snow shuddered

"The one that made you- "

"I'm so ashamed David and did that, cursed Maleficent 's child…"

"Shocked me when I heard; but I thought about it, you saw how far I fell. If Emma went the same path…"

"Yeah. But it doesn't excuse what David and I did."

Regina nodded. That was Snow's burden to deal with. She knew Snow, and to a lesser degree David, had tried to make amends with Maleficent. Maleficent was far more forgiving than most, especially dark magic users. Maleficent's daughter was not so forgiving, although she and Emma had gotten past what had happened and renewed their friendship. It was a bit of lasting friction between Emma and her parents as well.

The day Regina went into labor they finally found the cure for the curse. It would mean staying away from Storybrooke longer and a journey for Robin and her through the Enchanted Forest. The babies would stay on Avalon for their safety. Regina and Robin were both loathe to be separated from now all four of their children, but breaking the curse was a priority. Snow had to return to Storybrooke when Spring break ended. Regina allowed Henry to persuade her to let him stay on Avalon until they returned. Their quest, thanks to a bit of ley line magic, was shorter than it could have been. Although there was a fierce battle at one point that made both parents glad their children were safe on Avalon. The breaking of the curse had been exhausting but successful. On the journey back, they ran into old friends of Robin, a healer, Rebecka of York and her recent partner, Mulan. Both women decided they would go to Storybrooke with Robin and Regina.

Things in Storybrooke quieted down after that. No curses, no villains invading the town, just fairly typical small-town issues- with a bit of magic thrown in. She and Robin had raised Henry and Roland to adulthood. They had their first grandchildren by Henry and Violet- the now 8-year-old twins, Wren and Roan. Robin and her twin daughters, Heather and Renata were now sixteen. Perhaps they were overdue for some magical disruption, Regina thought as she got out of the car and walked swiftly toward the ranger station.

Robin greeted her with a quick kiss, then turned to his fellow rangers. "Okay, the mayor is going to talk to you."

Regina went straight to the point. "This morning we had an accidental crossover from the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't by a portal or any other magical way. We believe the barrier between the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke has broken down. We were lucky that our accidental visitors aren't dark magic users, but merely a family that were lost in a thick fog. When the fog cleared they were somewhere in our woods, not far from the road into Storybrooke."

"So, what do you want us to do? Most of us aren't magic users." A young man asked.

"Exactly. For those of you that aren't magic users, Robin will give you assignments" Regina paused and looked at Robin for affirmation.

Robin nodded. "We'll have to change our schedules till we find where the barrier has disappeared. And even those with magic need to be very cautious on our patrols. It's likely the breech is both ways. Most of you grew up here, not in the Enchanted Forest. We also wouldn't know you were missing until you missed your next check-in, that could be hours. Do not patrol alone for the same reason."

Regina continued. "The road to the station is safe, as is the road back to town."

Robin responded. "We'll close the station for the day. Put up the gate closing the park. I'll call everyone, once I've worked out the new schedules. For those of you that have email or phones I can message, you'll get your work schedule that way."

After the staff left, Robin said "Okay where are we looking?"

"I think the fishing pond is our best bet. It tends to be foggy there."

"Something isn't quite right here. Do you feel it, Regina?"

"Uh huh. Take my hand. Let's see if we can spot the break with a bit of soulmate magic."

Robin grinned and took her hand. He concentrated on their bond like they'd been taught on Avalon. Immediately his senses were heightened. He glanced around as did Regina.

"There!" they exclaimed at the same time. There was a distortion about ten feet from the fishing pond. Regina quickly put a barrier around the spot.

"That's all I sense now. But you should follow through with your staff tomorrow. There may be other breaks. We got lucky this time it was just a lost family not someone powerful in dark magic."

Robin nodded, then grinned. One of the side effects of soulmates combining magic was getting very turned on. He brushed his hand against her neck and Regina gasped orgasmically.

Regina pulled him into a passionate kiss, then with a wave of her hand transported them to her vault.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation All Realms Chapter 5

In the Page 23 reality that Regina was taking her turn at holding the link open with both the Prime reality and the one where Henry was the author and lived in Storybrooke. She was thinking about the later reality. When she'd first seen that reality, it had frightened her. That Regina had been forced to marry Leopold and had eventually gone mad and evil. But slowly, over the years, that Regina had brought herself back to sanity and back to being a good person.

The curse of frozen time in that reality had skewed the timelines between realities. If it hadn't she would have been 84 years old, while in the reality with Henry as the author, that Regina was 56. But they were the same age. The timeline was so messed up in the Chaos Reality she had no idea what that Regina's age was.

Today she would finally speak to the Regina of the reality where Henry was the author. She'd heard that the Regina of that reality wanted to talk to her just as much, maybe more! She got the impression that Regina maybe idealized her a bit too much.

Her choices hadn't all been selfless. Nor was She a big hero like the Reginas that had built themselves back up from the darkness. Maybe some of the problems of her world wouldn't have happened if she'd been more heroic as a younger woman. She didn't judge her choice to escape with her fairy godmother Tinkerbell. She had no magic training, was terrified of the magic she'd sensed in herself. She didn't want to be evil like her mother.

Those first months of hiding, just Tinkerbell and herself, were a blur of panic and exhaustion. Finally, the intense pursuit slacked off after about six months. She didn't know it then; but her mother and older half-sister had conspired, and Zelena ended up marrying Leopold. Zelena was far more like mother than she'd been. Zelena had willingly married the man old enough to be her father. Zelena was able to manipulate Leopold into following her whims. Leopold's knights no longer relentlessly sought his runaway former fiancé, he'd forgotten all about her. And her mother had the power and revenge she'd wanted. Only her father missed her, and he had no knights to seek her. Cora had dismissed her husband back to the family manor. The former Prince Henry happily returned to the home in exile where Regina had grown to young adulthood, hoping his daughter would return.

Regina hadn't though. She was certain that her mother would've found her there. When the pursuit had waned, Tinkerbell and Regina began to visit towns more often and even stayed at inns when the weather was bad. Regina had wisely taken every coin she had, including the dowry Leopold had paid for her. Regina also had reluctantly sold her horse. Rocinate was too recognizable, especially in combination with the drawings and description of herself. So they had plenty of money whenever they needed food, clothing or other supplies. Cora hadn't known about Tinkerbell. The Blue fairy hadn't known Tinkerbell had disappeared because she had discovered her goddaughter. Tinkerbell changed into less conspicuous clothes with her magic when she was in human form. They rarely stayed in towns overnight. Thus, they'd evaded their pursuers, those first months.

Tinkerbell knew Regina was grieving about Daniel's murder. For the first six months she'd let Regina grieve. But after they began to visit towns for meals. And occasionally more comfortable places to sleep during rainstorms, Tinkerbell began to speak of her finding love again.

"But I loved Daniel so much. I don't think I could love as much again."

"Maybe, maybe not. But maybe someone that would like you and you like them, though?"

Regina shrugged, but felt a kernel of hope grow inside her. Maybe the rest of her life could have some joy in it. Even the months on the run had been better than most of the last few years. Tinkerbell was kind and sure things would eventually get better for her. Not like mother, who Regina never was clever enough or skilled enough.

One night a few weeks later Tinkerbell became excited.

"Regina, you have a soulmate! I can feel his connection to you. He's in this town too!"

"I have a soulmate? But that's so rare. I can't sense him."

"You're too far away and you haven't trained your magic."

"I don't- "

"You don't want to learn to use magic. I understand, but I've told you not all magic is dark. There's light magic, like mine. I can tell you have light magic potential."

Regina looked thoughtful. "Maybe someday I'll change my mind. I'm still scared of it now."

Tinkerbell grinned and hugged her goddaughter. "I understand. But what about your soulmate? Are you interested?"

Regina tentatively smiled and nodded.

Tinkerbell let some pixie dust into the air. "This is how we'll find him. It shows your bond."

The two women followed the pale green glowing trail. It led to a pub.

"There he is, the man with the lion tattoo. Come on, let's talk to him!"

Regina shyly followed her fairy godmother.

When he turned around Regina realized he had to be right around the same age as her. He was a man, but his face was youthful under the stubble on his jawline. The young man had beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair. He was dressed only in a shirt, pants and boots. Regina could soon tell he was from the nobility like herself, though. The quality of his shirt hinted at that. But what gave him away was his speech and manners.

The moment he touched her hand, both their eyes widened in shock. They felt the soulmate bond. Tinkerbell explained to the man, who introduced himself as simply, "Robin." that what they'd felt was a soulmate bond.

"I've heard of soulmates, but I thought it was just tales for children." Robin looked at the fairy with surprise.

"It's real." Tinkerbell said firmly.

That night Robin joined them on their travels. During their travels, he told Regina his tragic story after she told him hers. His father, the Baron of Locksley, had been a terrible, abusive man to both his wife and his children. One night, Robin couldn't stand to see his mother struck again by his enraged drunken father. He'd stepped between his parents and began to fight his father. In his rage he'd struck too hard and killed his father. His mother was not happy to be finally free of her abusive husband, though. In a quiet rage, she disowned her son and told him to leave immediately. He'd packed his things a left that night. Since then he'd learned to survive by a magician who'd taught him how to be a pickpocket. The magician had abandoned Robin after a couple of months. Since then he'd been on his own, surviving as best he could.

The addition of Robin seemed to throw off who was still tracking them; until they had a close call because of a court noble visiting the same town as them. The noble recognized Regina and summoned his royal guard escort. Regina, Robin and Tinkerbell had to flee deep into the forest to escape them.

"They know who you're with now, at least they will recognize Robin as well as you." Tinkerbell said solemnly.

"What do we do now? If it was summer we could hide in the woods and live off wild fruits and game, but winter's coming soon now." Robin said.

"Find a ship and go to another realm?" Regina suggested.

"No, they'll be watching the ports by the time we got to one." Robin responded.

"I know somewhere we'll be safe; they'll take us now because we need a refuge. No one can get into Avalon that they don't allow. Not even the Dark One can enter there."

"Rum-"Regina began to say, but Tinkerbell touched her finger to Regina's lips to silence the name.

"Don't say his real name aloud. Three times summons him, but even once and he could know where we are."

'You've seen the Dark One? You know his real name?" Robin said with an anxious look. He'd grown up learning the old stories warning children about the dangers of dark magic and those who practiced it.

"I told you about my mother. R- the Dark One was the one who taught my mother dark magic. I only met him once. He seemed really interested in me. I didn't know why, still don't."

Tinkerbell nodded, Regina had told her of the encounter. "That's another reason why we need to go to Avalon. I don't like that he was interested in you. That could never be a good thing. He may still be."

Tinkerbell got them to Avalon's outer lands as soon as she could.

Regina and Robin felt a strange tingle that made them shudder.

Tinkerbell smiled at their confused looks. "That's the outer magic barrier. We're safe now from any dark magic users or anyone with dark intent, even ones without magic."

"What now?" Regina asked with a touch of impatience.

Robin's expression was calmer, but he nodded in agreement.

Tinkerbell knew her charges. Other emotions were rising to the surface, now that they were relatively safe. They were tired as well. "We wait for them to contact us. It's safe to set up a camp, eat and rest."

Regina sighed, but she and Robin set about making their camp.

After they had settled in Robin asked "How long do you think it will take them to let us the rest of the way in?"

"I don't know, but probably not tonight. They are probably going to sleep for the night now. Maybe in the morning. If they let us in here, they'll let us in the rest of the way."

The next morning, they were awoken by a woman sitting by their banked campfire and singing a tune Regina vaguely recognized. The woman was a bit shorter than Regina with olive skin, long wavy black hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be some years older than Regina, but younger than her mother.

"Welcome to Avalon. We welcome all refugees like yourselves. You are welcome to stay as long as you need. The stories call me by many names, Lady Morgan, Morgana, Morgana of the Fairies and many other names, some I do not claim. Call me what you wish."

"Lady Morgana! You're the high priestess of Avalon!" Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"One of them, " she chuckled. "My partner, Mout, has been a powerful priestess far longer than I. I defer to her higher wisdom. You'll soon meet her. She is the oldest of us here."

That was their introduction to Avalon. A year and day apprenticeship in basic magic soon followed. Their lives were happy and peaceful. At the end of their apprenticeship, Morgan's daughter Brigid sat down with them.

"You've both done quite well. Do not be discouraged Robin, that your surface magic is small. Your magic needs the catalyst of the soulmate bond you have with Regina to fully open. That isn't unusual with soulmates. You will need that magic on the journey you both are going on."

"What journey?" Regina and Robin questioned.

"Last week my mother discovered a tale of an ancient curse on the women of a family. One that could only be broken by soulmate magic."

"My family?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Why was my family cursed?"

"Long ago a man with powerful magic became obsessed with a young woman. She spurned him for another, kinder man."

"Was he a dark one?"

"No. His deeds had been generally benevolent prior to his obsession."

"What happened?"

"The sorcerer killed the other man. The young woman declared she hated the sorcerer and would die herself before she ever would allow him to touch her. The sorcerer then cursed her- 'All the women of your line will fall into darkness, only a soulmate's help will break the curse.' The young woman was devastated, soulmates are a rare thing, unlike true loves. She left her village and traveled. When she did not fall into darkness after some years went by she began to doubt the power of the curse. She eventually married and had children. But her daughter did indeed fall into darkness. Her sons did not-curses can be quite literal. Her daughter had no children and her two sons had only one son each. By then the tale of the curse had been forgotten. But in the next generation her grandsons had both sons and daughters. All the daughters fell into darkness. It's at this point the tale ended. But your mother was a descendant of the cursed woman."

"And she willingly fell into darkness. But I didn't."

"You didn't and you have a soulmate. You are the one to break the curse."

Regina broke into a smile and Robin hugged her tightly.

"When do we leave to break this blasted curse." Robin chuckled.

"Soon. But there's more you need to know. Mother discovered how and where you must go just this morning. There are a few things to take with you. The other high priestesses are blessing them."

"Thank you, " Robin said and Regina nodded.

"There will be dangers on your journey, and not all from the possibility of running into Leopold's knights."

"Why would he still care? Didn't he marry another woman; didn't I hear he likes her?"

"The problem is no longer from Leopold directly, but from his wife."

"Why would she care? Shouldn't she be happy I'm long gone from court and no rival to her claim?"

"This is best shown, rather than told. Come to the well temple in an hour."

The young couple was frustrated by the delay, but agreed. What they saw in the well, stunned both of them. Regina was not Cora's first daughter, but her second. She had a secret older half-sister, born out wedlock. Cora, before she had fully fallen into darkness, was fooled by a false nobleman; he abandoned her when she discovered she was pregnant. Cora then abandoned the newborn in the woods.

The infant already had strong instinctive powers, though; and transported herself to another realm. However, the baby could not control who found her. While her adoptive mother was kindhearted, her father was a strict and harsh man who hated and feared the girl's magic. The mother died of an illness before Zelena reached puberty. Zelena left her home as a young woman, and quickly fell into darkness. Zelena jumped willingly into the darkness, far more readily than even Cora had.

When Regina had fled her near forced marriage, Cora had to act fast. Cora knew of her older daughter, knew she had overthrown the Wizard of Oz. But Zelena was feared and hated in Oz, the land was constantly in a state of near revolt. It was only a matter of time before the people of Oz truly attempted a revolt. Cora manipulated the situation on both sides and soon Zelena was the queen consort of Leopold.

At first, Zelena stoked Leopold's anger at Regina's jilting him to keep her half-sister running, far enough there was no threat she'd ever return. Zelena had also easily soured the entire court, including Princess Snow, on the impudent girl who had so grossly insulted King Leopold. Zelena also found it easy to manipulate Leopold into being besotted with her. Cora was delighted that this daughter was so much like her.

Cora found herself becoming bored though; decided it was time to regain a throne of her own- in Wonderland. She wrote off her younger daughter as hopeless, like her pathetic father, prince Henry. The man she'd married to eventually gain a throne. A throne that was lost, because of an invasion after King Xavier's death. Henry's deceased oldest brother was as weak as him, but less intelligent. He'd died, most likely with the rest of Xavier's family. Only with her magic, had Cora gotten her husband and child out of the overrun kingdom. In time, though, Zelena, Rumpelstiltskin and Cora controlled most of the Enchanted Forest and other kingdoms as well.

Rumpelstiltskin was delighted by Zelena's power, her attraction to him, and her full throttle embrace of darkness. But her violent jealousy gave him pause. That could be inconvenient to his plans. He needed a better pawn. He saw one in what he now realized wasn't a sure vision, but a possible future. Still, he wondered why the vision he'd had of Cora's younger daughter as his apprentice had been so wrong. He'd sensed repressed powerful magic in her the time he'd met her. But she had fled, and he could no longer see where she had gone.

Nearly two years after becoming queen consort, Zelena was still jealous of her sister. A year ago one of her spies had spotted Regina with a handsome young man that clearly had her true affection. It wasn't fair that her pathetic half-sister had besotted a young man- Regina had nothing, couldn't even use magic. How could Regina get a man to fall for her? But the knights' chase after them resulted in nothing. Regina and her lover escaped.

But Zelena had a victory on another front. She gave birth to a son. The infant Prince Dominic was the apple of old King Leopold's eye. Princess Snow no longer was the center of her father's universe. Rumpelstiltskin used Princess Snow's childish envy of her baby brother to lay the seeds for his goal.

That had been the situation when Regina and Robin journeyed to break the curse. The high priestesses put a glamor spell on Robin and Regina. To all but the most powerful magic users they appeared to be a nondescript middle aged couple. Even a powerful magic user would only sense magic used for the spell, they would not be able to tell what kind of spell it was. That had kept them safe the trip to break the curse. The woman who helped them break the curse, immediately see through the glamour though. She said she was from the beginning of everything.

"People call me the great mother of all" The woman with skin the color of the night sky, chuckled. "Maybe so, maybe not, but I can help you break this curse that has poisoned this sad land as well as the women of your people, Regina."

Regina had felt profoundly ill when she and Robin had entered the land. It seethed with a twisted dark magic. Now she understood why. It was part of the curse. Breaking the curse would heal the land as well. And it had.

Their trip back to Avalon was uneventful until they stopped at an inn on the third day. When they were paying for their room for the night a man came in shouting, awkwardly holding a screaming newborn wrapped in a horse blanket.

"The wench who stayed in the stable, left her brat behind, along with the mess she made birthing it."

The innkeeper yelled back "What do you expect me to do about it? I'm not taking charge of no one's brat. Just leave it outside, get back to the stables and clean up the mess!"

Regina & Robin looked horrified and both blurted out: "We'll take it!"

Both the men looked at the newcomers nonplussed. Then the stablemaster shrugged, and handed the newborn to Regina. The innkeeper grumbled "Don't expect no discount for taking the brat."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said with a deadpan sarcasm.

Regina silently glared at the innkeeper, who continued grumbling as he handed over the room key. They had paid for the most expensive room in his inn, after all.

Cradled in Regina's arms, the baby quieted and dropped into an exhausted slumber; it didn't even wake when they climbed the two flights of stairs to their room.

Robin smiled at Regina holding the baby. "Sooner than I expected, but this feels right, doesn't it?"

Regina nodded and smiled back. "I glad we stopped here. We saved…" Regina unwrapped the none to clean blanket from the baby, "him, from some awful fate, I can feel it."

"So it's a boy then?"

"Yes."

"What will we call him?"

Regina's eyes looked somber as she asked "Would you mind Henry Daniel?"

"Not at all, " Robin replied softly. "Henry Daniel Locksley."

"Yes." While Robin was no longer Sir Robin of Locksley, when he and Regina had wed on Avalon they had both taken Locksley as their surname, with no title; like the merchant class Regina's mother had been raised in.

After the baby had been bathed and Regina wrapped the baby in a pillowcase, they ventured out to the town's market place and bought clothes and goat's milk in a container. Back in their room Regina did a spell to keep the milk from spoiling. Robin had found a suitable baby bottle. It took a few tries, but the baby eventually latched onto the bottle's small opening and drank.

The next morning Robin felt something ill was in the air. Regina looked uneasy, even the baby was whimpering and restless.

"Time to leave." Robin said.

"The sooner the better."

"Glad we're almost home."

"Just have to find the ley line and we'll be there."

Ley lines were shortcuts for those that had magic. A simple thought of their destination and a small pull on the ley line's magic and they'd be there, saving sometimes days of travel. This one was shorter than that, a mere half day's travel. But the uneasy feeling hadn't lessened. It remained, like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

They'd just located the line when the reason for their unease appeared.

"Found you at last, dearie."

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Regina blurted, in shock.

"So you remember my name, I'm flattered."

"What do you want with us? We didn't call on you." Robin said calmly.

The Dark One glanced Robin's direction. "With you, nothing." He said dismissively. "You have barely enough magic to matter to anyone. But Regina glows with all the magic in her, a shame its light magic…"

"I don't want to be like my mother, hurting people with her magic."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed "No fear of that anymore, hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

"You broke the curse on your family, you and" he glanced at Robin "your soulmate."

"How did you know?"

"Dearie, that magic broadcast itself all over the Enchanted Forest. Anyone with any amount of magic felt it."

"But how did you know what we'd done?"

"Avalon isn't the only place that has the old books. And yes, I know that's where you've been hiding. Only place you could have, and your mother and sister not found you. Only place you could have been trained that well in light magic."

"You know about my older sister?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed eerily, "Of course, she's the queen consort of the realm. I knew she was Cora's other child the moment I saw her. She has the same magic, only far more. More than you as well."

"Why are you here, though?" Regina didn't let Rumpelstiltskin's attempt to needle her work.

When he saw she hadn't been affected by his words, he gave her a slight bow, her will was stronger than he'd thought.

The baby whimpered in Robin's arms. Robin gently rocked it.

The Dark One turned sharply at the noise. He hadn't noticed the infant swaddled in a blanket. The blanket's color nearly blended in with Regina's soulmate's cloak and the infant's face had been turned toward the cloak. An unreadable look crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face, then he said, "Go back to Avalon, raise your child. This is no place for you."

"Is that a threat?" Robin responded.

"No, a warning." Then turned back to Regina. "Your mother and your sister can find you now. They know about the curse and didn't want it broken. They know you have magic now, enough to rival them."

Regina thought back to that time. The Storybrooke Regina would be so disappointed in them. She and Robin hadn't been the heroes that they'd been in other realities. They took the warning seriously and hadn't ventured off of Avalon's protective area since. They'd rarely even ventured off the island itself, in fact. It was three years before they ventured off the island to the protected zone. Regina was pregnant and the baby was due soon. Regina's father had come to Avalon. The former Prince Henry made it through the barrier because his heart wasn't consumed by darkness and his intent was out of love. He wanted to see his daughter.

Robin and Regina rowed a boat from the island to the protected zone. Little Henry, now three, excitedly watched their approach to the mainland from the forward thwart. This was his first trip off Avalon.

"Mama, Daddy, I saw a deer!"

Robin chuckled, "There's even more deer here than on Avalon. When you get older, we can come here and I'll teach you how to use a bow."

"When will that be?" Henry bounced excitedly.

"Careful, don't bounce too much, Henry." Regina said with a hint of worry. They'd taught him to swim, but as a young child, he wasn't that strong a swimmer yet. She didn't want him to bounce and fall in the water.

"Yes, mama." Henry's bouncing subsided.

"Maybe when you're five." Robin answered.

"Two years!" Henry pouted. "That's forever!"

Regina and Robin both chuckled at his impatience, remembering how long time seemed to be when they were children.

"Look Henry, there goes a raven." Regina pointed with her free hand, distracting the little boy.

"I see it, mama!"

"Do you see your father in the mirror, Regina?" Robin asked.

Regina lifted up the small mirror she wore around her neck on a cord. "Yes, just a bit further down the coastline."

Robin looked in that direction for a minute, "Yes, I see him now."

Regina let them get in sight of her father, then she waved to him.

Prince Henry looked stunned, then with joy, waved back to his daughter.

Little Henry waved enthusiastically back, as well.

Robin and Regina let the large rowboat slowly come to shore. Robin threw out the mooring rope and before he or Regina could get out, Prince Henry was tying the rope to a sturdy tree. While he was doing that little Henry leaped out, while Robin and Regina followed more slowly.

Prince Henry's eyes widened with surprise when he saw that his daughter was very pregnant.

"Don't worry daddy, Robin and I are married. We married a year before Henry was born.

Prince Henry smiled, she'd named her oldest child after him. Then he looked down at a very curious little Henry. "Hello, I'm your grandfather. My name is Henry too."

Little Henry nodded. "Mama said you were a prince."

Prince Henry chuckled. "So I was. But no one has called me that in a very long time. You can call me grandpa."

"Okay. Mama's going to have a baby soon. I'll have a little brother or sister."

"So I see."

"Are you ready to see where we've been living, Daddy?" Regina asked.

"Of course!"

Prince Henry insisted on taking the other oar beside Robin. "Indulge me, Regina. I haven't taken care of you in a long time."

Regina conceded and sat on the stern thwart with her son.

Once they got him settled in and little Henry was asleep, Regina's father told them what had gone on since Regina had fled.

"Regina, I didn't know this, so I know you didn't. But you have an older half-sister. When you fled, Cora brought her to take your place. Zelena didn't have your objections to marrying Leopold. She and Cora were able to convince Leopold to marry her."

"Robin and I heard about Leopold marrying Queen Zelena of Oz."

"Yes, that is what she called herself, and she did rule that realm when she arrived. Zelena told me she was Cora's other daughter. Cora confirmed it, when I asked her. I don't know the circumstances and didn't ask. Cora then told me it would be best if I went back to the manor house and remained there. I had hopes that once you'd heard of the wedding between Zelena and Leopold that you would return home."

"I couldn't do that; it wouldn't have been safe."

He nodded. "Cora would have wanted to use you in another political scheme, perhaps she would have been wiser and found a younger crown prince the next time, thinking it merely was Leopold's great age difference that had caused your objections. And your sister would have seen you as a threat to her own ambitions. I was able to finally convince your mother that you were too much like me, not useful for her ambitions."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Stay here, Regina, where you are safe and happy. The world outside is too dangerous for people like us."

"That's what the Dark One told us too." Robin said.

"He found you?"

"When Robin and I broke the curse."

"Yes, Cora told me. She felt it. And the Dark One showed her what happened."

"What did mother say?"

"She thought breaking the curse was unnecessary, but she'd heard you'd married 'some peasant' that 'apparently was your soulmate', had a child, and broken the curse."

"How did mother know- "

"You know your mother knows the Dark One quite well."

"He told her?"

"Undoubtedly. I've encountered him enough to know he would have been overjoyed to stir up something by telling her. Your sister as well. She's as close, if not closer to him. Your sister is extremely powerful in dark magic, more than even your mother. The Dark One is drawn to others with strong magic, especially those susceptible to turning to dark magic."

"So Regina's sister is a dark magic user?" Robin asked.

"Yes. She is quite skilled at manipulating non magic users. She has King Leopold completely besotted with her, especially since their son, Prince Dominic, was born."

That was something Regina didn't know. "My sister has a child?"

"Yes, Prince Dominic is a bit younger than your son. He was born a few months after you and Robin broke the family curse."

"What of the girl, the king's daughter?"

"Princess Snow? I don't know much about her, but I've heard the king doesn't pay much attention to her since his son was born. There's talk about marrying her to King George's son, once they are of age."

"To keep him from invading this kingdom, like he did ours."

"Yes." Prince Henry sighed. "Cora never has forgiven my brothers and I for not being strong enough to hold off that invasion. None of us were the ruthless type our father was. But some good came out of it in the end. You met your soulmate and you are happy."

"I am."

"I love your daughter deeply and would do anything to keep her safe and happy." Robin said, solemnly.

"I know you would. I could tell that as soon as I met you."

A few weeks later Roland was born. Then six years later Regina gave birth to a daughter Hazel, and one year after that a second daughter named Rowan. Now Henry was grown up and married and Roland was grown with romantic partners, as well. Hazel and Rowan were grown women as well.

Henry, Rowan and Roland had ventured off of Avalon and had some exciting adventures, but had returned home,

On Henry's first adventure, at seventeen, he returned to Avalon with two runaway princesses. They decided they wished to be married to each other, not the princes, their parents tried to get them to marry. Jacinda had been attracted to Henry as well, briefly, during the daring escape journey. But it hadn't lasted, her true love was Sabine. A child had resulted from Henry and Jacinda's fling, however, Saffron. Henry, Jacinda and Sabine were raising her together.

Two years later Henry left for another adventure and came back from the corrupt and dying kingdom of Camelot with a young woman named Violet. This time the romance was true love and Henry and Violet married a few months later. Now they had children of their own, twins Roan and Wren.

Roland had first ventured off Avalon at fifteen. Regina and Robin were hesitant to let him go at so young an age, but he'd managed to convince them to let him go. Regina was still suspicious that he'd used a bit of his magic to sway them. Roland had a similar magic to his father, but it ran stronger in him. Like his father, he also had a great affinity for the forest. He had not returned for two years. Robin and Regina had resort to finding him through Avalon's well more than a few times during his long journey. He rescued a duke's son in King George's kingdom. Douglas had strong healer's magic and ran away from his militaristic family. Roland and Douglas then traveled across the sea to kingdoms neither Regina or Robin had heard of. They had to search through Avalon's records to find any information. In Roland and Douglas' travels they met a young woman named Eimi. Eimi was part fox spirit. She had grown restless in the fox spirit realm and returned to the realm of her birth. The three then traveled together and eventually Roland brought them back to Avalon. Douglas and Eimi both loved Avalon as much as Roland did. They had lived on Avalon ever since.

Hazel had become a healer and had only ventured as far as the first village outside the protective area around Avalon. The trip had distressed her and she'd not repeated it. Rowan, however, had followed in her older brothers' footsteps and traveled far from Avalon before returning. She had the strongest magic of the four, although Hazel was close behind. Rowan had some healing skills, but had a fierce protective streak that had led her onto a heroic path. Where Henry and Roland had stopped adventuring when they'd found their true loves, Rowan had not. She and her partner Lawrence regularly went on what they called "rescues". On the adventure where Rowan had met Lawrence, she also discovered the fate of the aunt she'd been named similarly in honor of, Rowena.

Rowena had been Robin's much younger sister. Thirteen years separated them. Robin had been the oldest, there had been two brothers born in between them, but both had died quite young. The elder had died as an infant, Robin had few memories of him, but the younger, Matthew had lived to five years old. Robin had been six years old when Matthew was born, eleven when he died. Matthew had been both his parent's favorite. They had even commissioned a portrait of Robin and Matthew, when Matthew turned three. Robin mildly resented that his parents so obviously favored Matthew, but he still loved his little brother, and grieved when he died. The portrait was moved into the nursery after Matthew died. No portrait was made of Robin and his sister. Robin was disowned by his recently widowed mother when Robin was eighteen. When Robin and Regina trained their magic on Avalon he had asked to see how his sister fared. When he saw she had been fostered out to Sir Cedric, he was relieved. He knew Sir Cedric was a far kinder than his father or mother. His sister would be safe. He doubted she would remember him and decided he shouldn't pain himself by hopes that someday they would be reunited. He stopped looking for how she was faring. But he and Regina named their youngest a name close to his sister's name in memory of his bond to her. Much like Regina had named their oldest after her beloved father.

Rowan had found her aunt and convinced her and family to come to visit Avalon. Rowena had defied her mother and foster father and married her true love. Sir Cedric had forgiven the act, but it had been his then estranged son. The marriage had restored the bond between father and son. They had become estranged over Wilfred's love of adventuring. Sir Cedric found this an irresponsible neglect of caretaking the estate. Wilfred returned from an adventure and found the gawky girl who crushed on him grown into a woman of intelligence and talent. Her portraits and many other paintings graced the walls of the manor house. A one sided romance turned into mutual feelings. After the secret marriage Wilfred agreed to become more responsible, and father and son were reconciled. The Lady Matilda, however, did not forgive her daughter. Lady Matilda went to Leopold's court and married a Duke abandoned the Locksley estate. Rowena and Wilfred were able to purchase it and made it the dower lands for their daughter, Roberta. Their first child was a son, named Matthew, after the brother who died two years before Rowena was born. Rowena though, had not forgotten her only living, she hoped, brother. Roberta had been named such because Rowena's love for her long lost brother, Robin. Sir Cedric had died a few years after Roberta was born. Wilfred and Rowena had named their younger son Cedric in honor of him.

When Rowena came to Avalon with her family, she and Robin had a joyous reunion. Rowena and her family stayed for two weeks. At the end of the two weeks, Rowena's daughter, Roberta asked to stay and train in magic. Rowena had agreed. Roberta was a grown woman, after all, and she would not pressure her daughter the way she had been pressured by her mother. Roberta was one year younger than Roland.

Robin and Regina's children were quite happy that one of their cousins wanted to stay, Hazel was especially happy, Roberta had quickly become like an older sister to her. Hazel was happy to not be the oldest girl in the family anymore. Roberta loved having other female family members, especially younger ones. Rowan was two years older than Cedric, while Hazel was just five years younger than her.

Roberta did eventually go back to the Locksley land, with a husband of her own choosing. That wasn't the end of reunions though. Two years after finding Rowena, Rowan's adventures also brought a surviving cousin of Regina's, Valeria to Avalon. Valeria and her daughter Leira chose to stay on Avalon. On Rowena's and her family's last yearly visit, Leira and Cedric fell in love. They had just married and now lived on Wilfred's older family estate in Rotherwood.

Those were the happiest things that had happened. But it wasn't all light, even when it came to family. Not the least because of what Regina's mother and sister had done. Cora ruled Wonderland with an iron hand as the dreaded Queen of Hearts- so named for the thousands of hearts she'd reportedly taken from anyone that dared defy her rule. Zelena terrorized the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. And reportedly, Oz. Her son Domenic sat on the Enchanted Forest throne. There were stories Zelena had taken her son's magic when he was an adolescent. Mother and son sometimes clashed. Domenic did not have his mother and grandmother's love of dark magic. Zelena could not manipulate her son, nor could the Dark one, much. But his lack of magic had rendered him of little importance to the Dark One. His grandmother, Cora, though, had manipulated young King Domenic into making choices that favored her.

In King George's kingdom there had been a civil war that had raged for years between George and his son David and daughter-in-law Snow. George, although magic-less, was a powerful, ruthless and evil man. Hated and feared by all in his kingdom. Prince David and Princess Snow, while snobbish and somewhat selfish, were not evil. Even with the civil war, both father and son commanded armies powerful enough that no invasion attempts had been successful outside of a few border villages. King George finally appeared to be losing power, though, and Prince David and Princess Snow gain power.

But there was a shadow on Prince David and Princess Snow's slow victory journey. Their daughter Emma had fallen into darkness some years before and had disappeared. Regina knew what had happened through well on Avalon and the tale Rowan had heard from Emma, herself.

When David and Snow had a second child they named Leopold after Snow's father, Emma deeply resented the attention they devoted to the infant. Much like Snow had resented her father's affection, turning toward Prince Domenic in the few years before he had died. The difference was that Emma had strong magic. The Dark One discovered this and turned Emma's resentment into a fall into dark magic and eventually brought her to his castle of darkness.

But Zelena, jealous of the Dark One's attention turning away from her powerful magic to Emma, had discovered his one weakness, his intense drive to find his long lost son, Baelfire. Zelena still had her realm traveling shoes and brought Baelfire out of his prison on Neverland. Baelfire had not aged on Neverland. He and Princess Emma were of an age. The Dark One became distracted at the joy of being reunited with his son. Baelfire began to have a bit of a positive influence on his father and on Emma. When Emma was nineteen they fled from the Dark One's castle. Baelfire managed to wheedle their freedom when the Dark One found them.

Rowan encountered them a few years later during a battle she was struggling to win. Despite her strong light magic, King George's feared knights had her cornered.

"This is one adventure I won't be telling mom and dad about." Rowan muttered to herself.

Then a man and woman suddenly appeared in between her and King George's knights. The blond haired woman shouted "Go find your magic user victims elsewhere" and did a magic spell that sent the knights crashing into trees and boulders. While she did that, the man turned to Rowan and said. "We'll get you out of here. King George is trying to find someone with magic that he can make fight against his son and daughter-in-law. No one should be used that way."

Once they all got away the man and woman introduced themselves to Rowan.

"I'm Emma and he's Baelfire."

"Rowan Locksley." Rowan looked closer at her rescuers and realized they must be around her age. Then she realized she knew who the woman was, she was the missing Princess Emma. She'd seen the yellowed notice of the missing girl in the last town. "Are you Princess Emma?"

"I used to be. I can't go back now. My parents would be horrified at what I've done, what I've become. Besides, they have my little brother whom they love a lot more than me."

"I still think you should see them. Let them know you're alive and don't hate them."

"I don't how to be a princess anymore, not that I was great at it before. I'd just embarrass them, this dark magic using bandit. What a sight I'd be."

"Maybe you could write them or send a message by magic?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe. But not while this war's going on. Maybe after we defeat my evil grandfather."

"Where are you from?" Baelfire asked. "You aren't a fairy, but you can use light magic as well as they can."

"I travel around a lot, but I grew up on Avalon."

"Avalon! I thought no one with magic could go there." Emma exclaimed.

"Not true. My parents had magic when they came there, so did my cousin. You just have to have a good and kind heart and not be consumed by dark magic."

"Well that counts me out then. I'm a dark magic user."

"But you aren't consumed by it, not anymore. You use your magic to help people that are in danger." Baelfire countered.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm a real hero."

"I think you are" Rowan said.

"Sure, because I helped save you."

"Isn't that a hero?"

Emma shrugged again. "Maybe. But you really ought to go home to Avalon. It's not safe here. Not for anyone, but especially light magic users."

"Why don't you both come back to Avalon with me, then."

Both Baelfire and Emma shook their heads no.

"This is my family's land. I'm going to free it from my grandfather's evil."

Over the next few days, while traveling toward the ley line that would take Rowan back home, she tried to convince them to come to Avalon, "even just for a visit". In the end Rowan reluctantly left them in Emma's family's kingdom and she returned to Avalon. She married Lawrence soon after. For a while, the couple stayed on Avalon. But, perhaps inspired by Emma and Baelfire, Rowan and Lawrence decided they would travel and rescue people in danger. They would always return to Avalon, though, sometimes with the people they'd rescued.

This is where Regina felt she was far less heroic than her counterpart in the reality where she'd fought back from her darkness, saved her soulmate and put her life on the line for others many times. Rowan and Lawrence were the heroes of the family in this reality, not Robin and herself. What heroic thing had she done since she and Robin had broken her family curse? She wanted to be a hero now. The prime reality version of herself had filled her in on the basics of what had happened. That Regina seemed to feel as guilty too. They'd sat back and had a happy life. The Reginas in other realities suffered and sacrificed to make their realities better. She wanted to speak to this Regina who had been a real hero. The Regina that had already acted to try to stop the spread of the chaos through the different realities.


	6. Chapter 6

Operation All Realms Chapter 6

Some of the other magic users in Storybrooke spoke to their counterparts in other realities, but only Regina and Robin had counterparts that were willing and able to help across all the crucial realities. The Regina and Robin in the Storybrooke reality closest to the chaos reality appeared to be the nexus magic users. All the other realities would focus stopping the chaos reality through them.

Prime reality Morgan speculated on why they were the nexus point. "I think it's because in this reality Regina knows and has been trained in being a ley line guardian."

Robin thoughtfully responded, "She has to help keep the line in balance with the others and watch how the power is being used."

"And what we'll be doing is kind of like that but on a massive scale across realities. I'm nowhere near the strongest magic user across the realities, both the Regina of your reality," She nodded at Morgan in the mirror, "and the one of the page 23 reality are much stronger."

"But you are the most regular high level magic user, and have the broadest range of skills."

"Jack of all trades, master of none." Regina said disparagingly.

Robin and Morgan shared a look of exasperation. Regina was too dismissive of her skills. This dismissiveness had lessened dramatically over their years of marriage, as more people looked to her for her skills and leadership, but old scars would always remain.

"Being the most powerful, and having centuries of using magic under your belt, doesn't mean you don't make colossal mistakes. You know mine, Regina."

"The secret reality."

"Yes. The origins of the chaos reality is my fault. I acted without considering repercussions, and acted alone. It is on my shoulders to fix what I caused."

"But some good came from it as well. Our reality."

Morgan nodded. "I think that's the other reason you are the nexus reality. You are the most direct counter to it."

While Regina had enjoyed speaking with her selves from the other realities, it was the Regina from the secret reality that she felt the closest bond. She wondered about her self in the chaos reality. Despite even Henry's efforts, no one had been able to reach anyone in that reality. If she was key in this reality, then the Regina of that reality might be too. The problem was her soul was literally split in two, and only half of Robin's soul had been located, with her darker half self. That Robin was his darker half as well. Regina didn't know how helpful they'd be. And the lighter half of that Regina didn't know who she was. She thought she was a bar owner in Seattle named Roni.

"A bar owner?" Robin's eyebrow rose, then he looked thoughtful. "Regina? You said this Roni only has half of her soul?"

"Yes. That Emma and Snow pushed her into splitting the dark half off, while she was in profound grief over her Robin's death."

"The way that reality's Emma and Snow act, you'd think they were the villains."

"It's the authors, they've destroyed everyone so much they've lost themselves."

"In 'Roni's' case that appears to be literal."

"She's so broken, but still wants to do good." Regina said sadly.

"I'm wondering something. If the light half of Robin's soul is missing, and Roni only has half her soul, and the dark halves of that Regina and Robin were drawn together, could the light half of that Robin's soul actually be inside Roni?" Robin mused.

"Yes! That has to be it! We are soulmates across all realities. When she split her dark half off it was only days after her Robin was killed. His soul split too, we know. The light half of that Robin's soul has to be entwined with Roni's."

"It would explain why the curse made her think she was a bar owner. It took memories of that Robin and fashioned a past for her. Even her cursed name- Roni, is a blend of our names."

"Yes! We both have r, n and i's in our first names and you have o. The shortness of her name. The arrow motifs in her bar…"

"Yes! Could this help us?"

"It might, if the curse on Roni is broken, and if Henry can get through to her via the book Lucy has. Get her to use the mirror spell to talk to us, if she can…"

Regina and Robin had been reluctant to allow their youngest children to take foot patrols, but the girls had effectively tag teamed their parents and joined the other adults and older teens talking patrol shifts at various points in Storybrooke.

"Henry and Roland were joining in protecting Storybrooke when they were our ages." Grace pleaded.

"Henry got to lots younger." Hope added, crossing her arms and stared eye to eye with her father. Something she could do now. A late growth spurt had made her as tall as her father.

"Henry was targeted because of he was my son, or he put himself in danger because he was child and didn't know what he was doing." Regina said firmly, frowning.

"Roland was targeted too, because he was my son." Robin said somberly.

"I faced Mr. Gold when he abducted Bae." Grace said in a tone as firm as her sister's and mother's. She also crossed her arms and stared at her mother eye to eye. Grace had just reached her adult height, which was the same as Regina's.

"I still have nightmares about that." Regina's look softened, and she touched Grace's shoulder.

"Grace and I have high level magic and are trained to use it, neither Henry nor Roland have that." Hope pushed, seeing their mother beginning to give way.

Robin and Regina exchanged resigned looks, their girls had clearly won the argument.

So now Hope, Grace and Laurent were doing their patrol around the border of Storybrooke's forest. With the barrier between lands breaking down there had been a few accidental crossovers. None yet from the rest of the Land Without Magic, but they'd already taken precautions on that. A half mile in there was a "Road Closed" sign up and a very convincing illusion spell of a large sinkhole across the lanes.

The few accidental crossovers had almost all occurred in the forest, so the foot patrols were focused there. Emma. David and the other police officers increased the patrols on the streets of Storybrooke, especially at night.

Hope walked a bit ahead of her sister and her boyfriend, who were flirting rather than looking for any lost people. Hope rolled her eyes and sighed. Everyone but the older adults patrolled in a group of three. Family members tended to be assigned to patrols, so she and Grace usually patrolled together. When Laurent patrolled with them, he and Grace spent most the two to three hours flirting. It was much better when their cousin Roberta patrolled with them. Roberta was working on her final paper for her college class tonight though, so even after the patrol was over tonight she would be the third wheel as they would eat a late dinner at Granny's and then Grace and Laurent would go on a date to Storybrooke's movie theater. Hopefully mom or dad would show up early and she wouldn't have to call and wait for them.

There was a snap of a twig to her right, then suddenly Hope was grabbed by the arm-

"Pretty enough, even if you're tall" A smelly, dirty looking man in Enchanted Forest clothes leered at her.

After a moment of frozen panic, Hope glared at the man. "Ugh, disgusting."

"Think you're better than me, red haired bitch?" The man yelled.

"I know I am" Hope smirked. She'd seen her mother act this way to Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale was a creepy asshole. Roland called it "Queen Regina" mode.

The man growled, and moved to punch her with his free hand.

Hope immediately used a spell to hold him in place; like mom had taught her to do if a person ever threatened her.

"You're a witch! The man shrieked.

"That's right, I am. And my mom's the Evil Queen." Hope smirked. Inwardly she apologized to her mother for using the label that became a painful brand for years after her redemption. But it had the desired effect, the man went wide eyed with fear.

Grace and Laurent ran up then. Grace screamed "Get away from my sister!" And immediately did a spell that threw the man against a tree.

Laurent walked over to the man and planted his bo staff on the dazed man's chest. "Don't even try to move."

"Ain't moving with two witches from the Evil Queen staring me down." The man muttered sullenly.

Laurent had only minimal magic, but he was very skilled with the bo staff. His interest in the bo staff had a kind of silly beginning. There was an old comic book superhero he liked, called Gambit. He fought with a bo staff, and explosive playing cards.

Mom was annoyed at his attempts to try to toss her playing cards "like Gambit". But she allowed him to learn to use the bo staff. He'd kind of slacked off on it when he got into cross country running and he and Grace started dating. But when they'd started doing patrols he'd taken up practicing with the bo staff again.

Grace's big brother Henry, was still a "comic book nerd". When Laurent had brought up why he had started learning to use a bo staff, Henry had said, "Gambit's smooth with the ladies." Then gave him the scary big brother glare.

"But Rogue was the love of his life." Laurent countered.

Henry grinned, "So you love my baby sister like Gambit loved Rogue?"

"Yeah." Laurent blushed faintly.

"Okay. You pass." Henry smirked.

Laurent rolled his eyes at Henry's teacher "joke".

"We better call Aunt Emma" Hope said.

"Yeah, mom and dad would freak out that we were in danger, even though we handled it just fine. Grandpa David would probably say something patronizing to us, and then tell Dad the next day in a stupid way that would make him freak out. Aunt Emma will wait to say something, then make sure she says in a way mom and dad won't freak out."

"Another witch?" The man whined. Then his expression changed to a pseudo contrition. "Hey, didn't know this was where the Queen lived now. How about you let me go, and I'll never come back here?"

Laurent laughed mockingly. "You don't even know where you are. This is Storybrooke. And you assaulted a daughter of the queen. You're going to prison tonight. That's the only place you'll be going."

The man thrashed about "No!"

Hope magically bound the man's arms and legs with thick vines.

"Called Aunt Emma, she's on her way. She thinks she's only about five minutes away." Grace said.

Grace elected to ride back to town on Laurent's motorcycle. Emma raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and watched them ride off. Hope chose to ride back on the passenger side of the patrol car. Emma had the soundproof barrier up so they wouldn't be subjected to the man's rantings in the back.

"So third wheel, huh?" Emma commented.

"Yeah." Hope grimaced.

"Rough deal. You two have been practically glued to each other's sides since Grace was born."

"Uh huh. Henry was already almost grown up when I was born. Roland and I were always bickering over stuff, plus he was already in school. I've been in the same room at home with Grace since I can remember."

"Your mom and dad were overjoyed at how close you've always been."

"Yeah dad was kind of how Henry was to me to Aunt Rowena. He was thirteen when she was born. And you know what happened between Zelena and Regina." Hope frowned.

"Yeah, that kind of made an impact on all of us. Not Regina's fault, she didn't even know she had an older half-sister."

"Closest mom had to a sister, when she was little, was cousin Valeria."

"There's quite a few years between them too, right?"

"Yeah. More than ten. But then the kingdom got overthrown and they didn't see each other for years. Mom didn't know anyone else of the royal family survived having to flee."

"I used to think I had such a rough life, but even mine is nothing like what most people that grew up in the Enchanted Forest went through, even the royalty."

"The curse ended up giving everyone a much better life."

"It did. Even me. Know that now. The reality where the curse never happened, that Emma ended up turning to the darkness and she still is working on getting out of it. Estranged from her parents…. And the Emma of the chaos reality, I don't like her either, she's hurt a lot of people in the name of being a so called hero. She's selfish and self-centered."

"Maybe she'll change if we can end the chaos."

"Hope so, kid." Emma smirked.

"Ugh, Aunt Emma, really did you have to say that?" Hope rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Because I'm your Aunt Emma. I get to do that."

The first time little Hope had called her "Aunt Emma" it had been a bit of a surprise. She wasn't really Hope's aunt, or Grace or Roland's. But Hope knew Emma was Henry's biological mother, and somehow decided that made Emma, her aunt. Emma took it in her stride though, and soon even Roland called her Aunt Emma. He didn't now as an adult, but Hope and Grace still did. She kind of liked being the cool aunt. The one who knew Grace and Laurent were dating before Robin and Regina did. It was kind of funny that Regina was the last to find out her baby girl was dating.

"Alright, to make up for teasing you I'll treat you to dinner at Granny's." Emma continued. "You don't want to go home until your mom and dad are expecting you. So they won't question you and panic needlessly. I'll let you off at Granny's, book this idiot in the back, and then we'll have a girls' night out. But one that your parents won't yell at me about."

"What, no trip to the Rabbit Hole?"

"Not yet kid. Maybe when you're twenty-one."

"Promise?" Hope grinned.

"We'll see." Emma laughed.


End file.
